


These Memory Scars Could Ever Forget The Sin

by Flame6696



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame6696/pseuds/Flame6696
Summary: Mia Smoak had the life of a typical teenager, until she was abducted in the light of day. 6 Months Later, she returns to Star City. Sworn on getting revenge on the people who ruined her life. But, not as Mia Smoak. Mia Smoak is dead. Her vendetta requires something else. Someone else. Blackstar.





	1. She's Here

The light breeze if the September night hits Mia as she hides in the shadows. A familiar spot since she returned to Star City. Donning a leather suit, hiding in the shadows, and tracking down members of the 12th Street Gang. The gang that runs the Glades, and is responsible for most of Star City’s criminal activity. Their name comes from the very street Mia is hiding on. Over the last several weeks, she’s been hunting the low tier members sending them a clear message. After what they did to her the last 6 months, she’s sworn on revenge.

6 months ago, Mia Smoak was a normal seventeen year old. Went to school, had a journalism internship, and a loving family. Her family is well known in Star City, she believes that’s the reason she was targeted. Being the daughter of the Chief of Police, and the SCPD Captain has its downsides. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Since they took over, the criminal rate has basically drowned in the city. 

That all changed on March 10th. Mia was in the Glades tracking down a story she was working on. Trying to show initiative to her boss, and show she mattered. Despite only being a lowly intern. Being in the Glades alone is something her parents warned her of on multiple occasions. Warnings that she ignored of course. She was a Queen after all. 

She was near 12th Street when she was ambushed by men in black, and hauled off in a van. A typical kidnapping plan. Unknown to Mia, her parents were pressing hard on a high ranking member of the gang. This was the gang’s leaders response. Kidnapping their daughter. Within a day, the entire police force was looking for her. Oliver, and Felicity pressing every suspect as hard as they could.

It was to no avail. One day had turned to two, and that turned into a month. The police commissioner pulled them off the case, and it was determined cold. Being a cop’s daughter, she had some defense skills, but nothing to save her. 

It was no training to prepare her for what they did to her. The torture she suffered still makes her shiver. Even, with all the leather on. She still bears all of the scars, and that haunting M-S brand on her back right shoulder. The scars from the restraints, being cut with a knife, etc. But, the branding of her own initials makes her shake her head even in thought.

The hot, metal pressing against her bare skin unable to move. Her blood curdling screams. It only lasted about a second, but that’s when she swore her revenge. The mark on her shoulder reminds her of it every day. The day after that was when she was rescued. Her captors long gone. It wasn’t her parents. It was a family friend. Nyssa Raatko. Former military, and an expert detective. 

Nyssa hid her out of state as Mia recovered from her injuries. The physical ones at least. As her injuries started to fade, she never wanted to feel that helpless again. So, she asked Nyssa to train her. The older woman refused at first, not wanting Mia to go down that path. But, Mia was persistent. 

Nyssa eventually agreed, and she didn’t go easy on the blonde. Being military trained wasn’t easy for Nyssa, and she wasn’t going to make it easy for Mia. Mia took to it quite well, and was soon sparring against Nyssa quite well. Mia’s secret for revenge wasn’t a secret for long. She told Nyssa about it, and asked for her help once again. 

That’s how Mia’s alternate persona was born. An arrow wielding, military trained vigilante. She appointed the name, Blackstar. She took her childhood nickname from her brother, and the black color of her suit to make the name. Taking the law into her own hands inside her parent’s city was dangerous. She made it clear that she didn’t want them to know. 

Mia’s plan was simple. Work from the bottom of the gang up. The low tiers would come first. The ones with the least training. She’s taken out three, and left them on the doorstep of the SCPD precinct. 

The one she’s hunting tonight is easy pickings, and holds the most satisfaction for her. Marino Johansson. The son of the gang’s leader, Jakob Johansson. The mastermind behind her abduction. He’s the endgame. 

She watches as Marino steps out from an abandoned building the gang uses to take a phone call. Mia smiles from under the mask and hood, and steps out from the shadows. She notches an arrow on her bow, and aims it at his chest. 

“Marino Johansson, you are next,” She says using the voice modulator built into the high tech watch on her wrist. The man turns, and locks eyes with her. A smile coming to his face. 

“Well, isn’t it the world famous Blackstar? You know, my father really wants you dead,” He says as Mia spots a handgun at his waist. 

“Feeling is mutual,” She snaps, tightening the grip on her bow. He reaches his down near the weapon, and Mia fires the arrow. It goes straight through the man’s hand, and he screams in agony. 

“Arghh!” He growls as Mia steps toward him, and takes him down with a simple arm drag. The arrow holding in the blood in his hand. She leans over him, and stares daggers into him. In this moment, Mia ponders what she’s going to do next. She needs to send a message to Johansson. 

She drags him to the back wall of the building, and notches another arrow. She draws the string back, and aims it at the man’s chest. He looks up at her, and laughs. 

“You’re only delaying the truth. No one can stop us. Not even you,” He says. The blood inside Mia starts to boil, and she lets the arrow go. It pierces his chest, and his body limps against the building. She’s killed him. 

She turns away from him, and heads off into the night towards Nyssa’s apartment. She’s been staying there to keep out of sight. It’s a few blocks from where she just killed the man. It’s on the first floor of a three story building. She climbs over the railing, and sneaks inside the window. The thud of her boots hitting the hardwood floor echo throughout the apartment. 

The lights flip on suddenly, temporarily blinding the blonde archer. Her eyes adjust after a minute, and she locks eyes with Nyssa. Standing in the center of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Looking very displeased. 

“Tell me you did not just kill that man Mi,” Nyssa asks. Mia sets her bow down on the counter, and pulls her hood, and mask off. Her blonde hair tied up in a bow, and black grease around her eyes. 

“It was either him or me. He’s Jakob’s son. He deserved it,” Mia says, pacing back and forth. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you just committed murder! You told me you wanted to steer clear from your parents, and this is not the way to do that. Someone is going to find that body, and guess who will be there first? Your parents. You messed up Mi.”

“I wasn’t planning on killing him. He reached for his weapon, and I lost it. My damn Queen temper,” She says. Nyssa sighs, and steps over to her. She grabs a hold of the teen’s hand. 

“I won’t be here for long. I’ve been called in. This is the last time you’ll see me for a while. This is your mission now Mia. Take everything I taught you, and put it to good use. I know I’m not your family, but I’ve grown to love you kiddo,” Nyssa says. 

“I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done Nyssa. I’ll honor that. Be safe,” Mia says, as Nyssa lets go of her hand. She looks back towards the door, and smiles. 

“You too,” She says, before she leaves the apartment. The door shuts behind her, and Mia leans against the wall. Tonight was a success, and also a failure. She knows her parents will be at the crime scene in the morning. 

She just hopes she hasn’t ruined everything she’s worked towards, with killing this man. She looks out the window, and takes in the night sky. She gets lost in the stars, as the night grows older. In this apartment, she is no longer Blackstar. 

Her name is Mia Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. As always, Kudos are appreciated. Keep Burning, Flame.


	2. The Bond

The coolness of the air blows through William’s apartment, as he relaxes on his rare day off from the hospital. He’s an ER Nurse, and sees the worse of the worst that comes through. The benefit of working in the Starling General ER. The biggest level 1 Trauma Center around. That’s where he met his fiancee, who he shares this apartment with. 

He moved in with him about a year ago, after William got the nursing gig. Finally enough money to move out on his own. Much to the grin of his younger sister, Mia. His heart breaks even thinking of her. His eyes move around the room, and locking on a picture of them. It was after he graduated medical school, and they posed for a picture in front of the podium. 

It’s one of their best pictures together, and was Mia’s favorite beside her baby picture that is on his bedside table. Not long after she was born, and the first time he held her. The two siblings have been as tight as best friends since Mia could walk. 

She used to follow him around the house watching him do almost anything. He can’t count the amount of times she watched him play Mortal Kombat. Always in awe of how he was so good at it. As she got older, their bond grew stronger. At his high school graduation, her cheers were as loud as their parents. 

William’s mind brings up all these memories on a daily basis since she went missing. He always holds hope that she’s going to just show up. But, after six months, he’s even giving up hope. His parents along with him. And, he hates himself for it. He shouldn’t be giving up on his baby sister. He shakes his head, and flips on the TV, trying to get his mind off of Mia. 

He watches the news as they report on another murder in the Glades. It’s old news to William, murders happen in the glades quite often. This one catches his eye, as it’s not one of the usual ones. It’s involving the mysterious vigilante, Blackstar. He’s kept soft tabs on her, as the archer intrigues him. Despite his parents being the ones hunting her. 

From what the news station is reporting, is that Blackstar is the rumored suspect. Two arrows found at the crime scene matching hers. He hasn’t heard from his parents all day, and it makes sense. They’ve been investigating a case all day. 

This is how they’ve been since Mia went missing. Throwing themselves into case after case, keeping their minds off their aching hearts. Oliver throwing himself into every political case he has as police chief. Felicity using her power as Captain to keep her mind focused on the job. 

The twist of the door handle grabs his attention, and he eyes Jake walking in from work. His scrubs still on, and the man throws his bag down. The dark circles under his eyes showing his exhaustion. 

“Long day?” William asks as Jake walks over to the couch, and plops down next to him. 

“Understatement. There was a big car accident on the bridge leading into the city. The ER was a revolving door,” He says as his eyes catch the screen. “Blackstar?”

“Apparently..” William responds, trying to hide his emotions.

“You okay Will?” Jake asks, placing his hands on his shoulders. William shakes his head, and jesters towards the frame on the coffee table. A picture of Mia at her preschool graduation. 

I’m sorry Will. I know it’s getting close to her birthday,” Jake says. William feels a teardrop, and run down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away.

“I just miss her. So damn much,” He says leaning his head against Jake’s shoulder. Jake wraps his arms around him. 

“Anything I can do?”

“What you’re doing, don’t go,” William says. 

“I won’t. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Mia stands on the rooftop of the building across from William’s apartment.Her bow clenched in her right hand, as she intenly watches inside the apartment. William usually keeps the blinds open, so she can see right into the living room. That, and Mia’s excellent vision. The mask covering her eyes not hindering it.

Keeping William in the dark that she was alive, was harder than she thought. It’s hard keeping her parents in the dark too, but it’s different with William. Every part of her wants to just go, and be in his arms again. But, she can’t, and she knows it. 

No one in her family is safe until the 12th Street Gang is gone. Until Johansson is either dead or in a prison cell. That’s her mission, and she’s not going to falter from it. Even for William. She feels a tear run down her cheek, mixing with the dark paint grease around her eyes. She wipes it away, and re-adjusts her mask. 

The sound of footsteps echo behind her, and she turns on a dime, quickly notching an arrow. She can’t make out who’s there, but a shadowy figure stands across the roof from her. She hits a button on her watch to activate her modulator.

“Who are you?”

“A message from Jakob,” The man says tossing something at her feet. Before she can react, the man is gone. Mia leans down, and picks up a piece of paper. A note, attached to a metal rod. Mia knows that rod anywhere. The one Jakob uses to beat information out of people. She’s done her research.

_ Blackstar. You’ve started a war with us. One you will not win. Consider this a declaration. You’ve been warned… _

A threat from the leader of the gang. His threats don’t hold anything to her anymore. Not after what he did to her. Mia crumples the note up, and drops it on the ground. She turns away from Will’s apartment.

“So it begins..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! For everyone that's read this story, I appreciate you all. I hope you continue to enjoy. Burn On, Flame.


	3. The Plan

Felicity slides the last set of paperwork into the correct folder, and locks her file cabinet. Her job as Captain has never been easy, but with Blackstar upping her game recently it’s became more difficult. When she first showed up, she was being helpful. Throwing members of the city’s most wanted gang at her doorstep. That all changed a few nights ago, when they found a body with two arrows in it. 

Marino Johansson, the son of the gang’s leader had been slain in a bout of rage. Felicity knew Blackstar has a grudge with them, but not to the degree of murder. She’s upped her body count to three since then, and has Felicity buried in a mound of paperwork. 

The more violence occurs in her city, the more paperwork she has. She straightens up her desk, and a picture frame falls down. She groans, and picks it up off the table. She straightens it back up, a small smile coming across her face.

Her daughter, Mia, after she got an award for her academics last year. It was just before her 17th birthday. It hurts Felicity’s heart just looking at it. She wants to have that belief that she’s still alive. But, she’s a cop. After this amount of time, you’re usually looking for a body.

The door clicks, and her head snaps up, and meets her husband’s eyes. Oliver Queen, the chief of police in Star City. The bags under his eyes match hers. The closer it gets to October 2nd, the worse it gets. It’s supposed to be Mia’s 18th birthday. She’s supposed to graduate, go to college, and do the things an 18 year old does. 

“Still doing paperwork?” 

“Just finished. I really wish Blackstar would stop dropping bodies. Even if it’s the 12th street gang,” Felicity says. 

“Tell me about it. The commissioner wants her caught by any means necessary. She’ll slip up eventually, and we’ll be ready,” Oliver says as Felicity locks her gun in her drawer. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

“To catch her?” 

“No. Something for us. We’ve thrown ourselves into this job since Mia disappeared. Let me take you out tonight. Even if it’s for a drink,” He says. Felicity sees him trying to hold back his emotions when mentioning their daughter. 

Felicity smiles, as she stands. “That’d be nice.”

Felicity intertwines her fingers with his, as he pecks her on the cheek. They walk hand in hand out of the precinct.

“Where to?”

* * *

 

Ever since she got the note from Johannesson, Mia has been more on edge than usual. Once he figures out that she’s Blackstar, her entire family is in danger. He went after her due to her parents doing their jobs. She wants to take him down as quickly as possible. 

His gang is making that harder than usual. They’ve been more heavily armed, and she’s had to kill to defend herself. The bounty on her head doesn’t help matters. But, tonight isn’t one of her usual nights. She’s hiding in one of the bushes at Starling General. She’s been tracking one of Johanneson’s main body guards.

When he led her to the hospital, her heart dropped into her stomach. She’ll never be able to forgive herself if William got hurt. As the days go on, the urge to tell him grows stronger. Mia needs her big brother, now more than ever.

She didn’t see the man go into the building, so he must be hiding in wait. She sees the doors swing open, and watches as William walks out into the night. Alone. Mia’s hand tightens on her bow, as she watches intently. William still dressed in his baby blue scrubs, looking for his car in the packed lot. 

To the right of where he’s standing, a shadow emerges holding a knife. A long, curved blade. One of the gang’s special weapons. One like that is responsible for a few of the scars on Mia’s side. 

She hops over the railing in front of her hiding spot, and quickly notches an arrow. She uses her agility to get into position. She watches as he raises the knife, and she releases the arrow. The arrow flies through the air, and slams against the wooden handle of the knife. The impact forces the man to drop it, and it slams against the cement.

She fires another arrow at him, it just whizzing by his head. The man glances around trying to get a read on her position. 

“What the hell? Where are you?” The man exclaims. Mia smiles under her mask, and pops out from her spot.

“Right here.” 

“You killed 3 of my brothers. Now, I’m gonna kill you,” The man says before he charges after her.

Mia sidesteps his attacks, and delivers a few body shots with her knee. The man doubles over, and she connects with a jab to the man’s jaw. He stumbles back, his hand clutching the side of his face. His face contorted with anger, and charges at her again.

She catches his fist, as he goes to punch her, and flips him on his back with ease. She leans down, and presses her forearm against his throat.

“Kill me? When will you idiots learn that I’m not going to go away that easy. Now, part of me wants to kill you for attacking an innocent man. But, I only kill when I’m provoked. And, I just kicked your ass,” Mia says as she flips him over. She pulls a set of zipties from her belt, and ties the man’s hands together. 

She stands, and looks over at William. He glances at the man on the ground, and then back up at her.

“So, you’re the infamous Blackstar, huh?”

“One, and only. Are you okay?” She asks, her modulator on high effect

“I’m good, thanks to you. You know, I think the city’s wrong about you,” William says. Even though he has no idea, she enjoys talking with him again. Even in this capacity.

“How so?” Mia asks, picking up her bow off the ground. 

“Most of them think you’re a menace, but not me. Sometimes the police can only do so much. Plus, the less members of that gang there are, the better,” William says.

“Well, I’m glad I have someone who understands,” Mia says as she catches his name badge on his shirt.

“It’s nice to meet you William. Maybe I’ll see you around again. Just, not in this way I hope,” She says.

“Same to you.”

Mia turns her back to her brother, and for a split second considers taking her hood off. But, she decides against it. Not yet. But, soon. As she leaves William her, Mia ponders what’s next for her crusade.

* * *

 

A man walks outside of an abandoned building deep in the glades. He lights a cigarette, and blows a puff of smoke. Another man soon joins him with a smile on his face.

“Max, you have something for me?”

“As you expected Jakob. Blackstar came to Queen’s defense. Our guy didn’t stand a chance unfortunately.”

“He’s replaceable. Tonight was about confirming my suspicions. Our old friend is hiding behind that mask. Now that we know who it is, we can use that to beat her. It’s time to up the stakes against Ms. Smoak..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy! As Always, Flame.


	4. Running High

William brushes back his hair with his hand, as it has finally died down a little in the ER. Having a multi car pileup in the middle of downtown brought in a lot of patients. He’s used to it, being a nurse in the ER, but today is one of those days. 

His mind has been running wild since his encounter with Blackstar the other night. Something about her bothers him. From what his parents have said, she’s not the talkative type. She does her thing, and gets out. The fact that she had even a two minute conversation with him puzzles him. He pushes the vigilante out of his head, and heads over to the nurse’s station. He leans against it, thankful for the mini break they’re getting. 

“Hey Will?” 

William turns around, and is met by Jake, who has some blood on his gloves. He peels them off, and dumps in the proper bin. 

“Got something for me?” He asks.

“Kind of. Can we talk, privately?” Jake asks, rubbing his hands together.

“Yeah, sure,” William says as he leads them to one of the empty rooms. The door shuts behind them, and Will looks back at Jake. “What is it?”

“I just got a visit from Blackstar. Here, in the hospital.”

“Wait, she came here?” He asks. 

Jake nods. “I was getting something from an empty room, and she was just sitting there. Had a pretty nasty head wound.”

“Must’ve been pretty bad if she was risking her identity like that. Did she say anything?” He asks.

“Not much, beside the occasional ow’s and thank you’s. I stitched her wound up, and she was on her way. But, that’s not the part I wanted to talk to you about. She looked into my eyes when I finished, and I’ve seen that look before,” He says.

“That look? What do you mean?”

“The I appreciate you look. Those green eyes staring back at me. Even through the mask, I felt a connection. She was shaking, when I was stitching her up. She gripped my hand too,” Jake says.

“Never thought I’d see Blackstar scared of something,” William says. Jake shoots him a look.

“I got to thinking of what you told me the other night. When she saved you from the 12’s. The conversation you two had. And, now this happens? She could’ve gone to a black market doctor, and got fixed up. But, she came here. Where we both work. I have a theory,” Jake says as he places his hand on William’s shoulder. 

“Her obsession with the 12th Street Gang, her being in the right place when you were attacked the other night, and coming here to get stitched up risking her identity. I have no proof, but I think Blackstar could be Mia.”

“Mia? There’s no way,” William says taking a step back from Jake.

“I could be wrong, but it’s something you should look into,” He replies.

“And, if it’s not her? I get my hopes up for nothing, and get crushed. Again,” He says, a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away. 

“And, if it is her? I know how much you miss her Will. I know her abduction has put a wall in between you, and your parents. Just promise me you’ll look into it,” Jake says grabbing his hand.

“Fine. I just hope this isn’t another false lead.”

* * *

 

Oliver takes a quick swig of his beer, as he leans back against the leather couch. He’s swifting through old cases that involve the 12th Street Gang. Not just any cases, abduction cases. He knows it’s a long-shot, but some part of him still thinks she’s alive. She has to be. He’s unsure if his family can take more loss.

He lost his parents in a brutal car crash when he was 18. William was only a year old, but it’s the main reason William went into the medical field. To honor them. Felicity lost her father when he succumbed to injuries suffered in prison. He was stabbed in a fight, and couldn’t fight through the injuries.

He closes the file, and tosses it across the glass coffee table. He sighs, before a hand on his shoulders makes him jump.

“Oh, frack, I didn’t mean to make you jump,” Felicity says as she smiles down at him. Oliver turns his head, and captures her lips in a quick kiss. 

“It’s alright, I was done anyway,” He says, as she walks around, and plops down on the couch. 

“Looking through those abduction cases again?” She asks.

“Like I do every week. Never leads to anything,” He says grabbing another drink of his beer. Felicity leans her head against his shoulder.

“I still want to hope that it might. But, it’s been so long, and I just want closure. Dead or alive, I just want this to be over. For our sakes, and Will’s,” Felicity says. 

“Have you spoken to him lately?” He asks. 

Felicity shakes her head. “No. Been a couple days. I hate that this is driving a wedge between us.” 

“Me too. I tried to get him to go to a therapist, and he snapped at me. We both know how tight Mia and him are. It’s safe to say he’s hiding his feelings more than we do,” Oliver says, as he holds her tight to him. 

“You know what she’d say if she saw us like this, right?” She asks.

Oliver smiles. “In the most teasing way possible, she’d pretend to be grossed out. In turn, we’d probably do something to embarrass her. You know how much Mia loves public affection.”

“Yeah, she hates it. Always came home from school complaining about it,” Felicity says. 

“It’s how you used to be, you know? Until we met,” He says, earning him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“I did not! We were never shy of our love in high school. We were the type of couple Mia would complain about. Always kissing in the hallway, and being attached at the hip 24-7.”

He smiles, and plants a kiss on her cheek. “We should get back to that.”

“How so?”

“We haven’t done anything for us in a long time. Maybe a vacation?” 

“That would be nice. Man, do the Bahamas sound good right now,” Felicity says. 

“Something to keep in mind,” Oliver says. Not long after, they’ve both drifted asleep, Felicity’s head laying in Oliver’s lap. A peaceful night in the Queen household, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

 

Mia sneaks into Nyssa’s apartment, and shuts the window behind her. It’s been a long night. After risking everything to go get stitched up by Jake, she’s been tracking down more members of the 12’s. The higher up she gets, the more she gets beat up. The pain in her ribs, and head reflect that. If it wasn’t for her arrows, tonight could’ve been really bad. As well as she was trained, she’s still baited into situations like tonight. She was tracking down one of the money launders that Jakob employs, and fell right into one of his traps. 

Surrounded by at least six of them, all armed with those curved blades she hates so much. She was able to fight them off, but not without getting sliced by one of the knives. The impact wasn’t enough to draw blood due to the protection of her suit, but it still hurts regardless. 

She reaches over, and flips the light on in the apartment. She pulls her hood back, and releases her blonde hair from the bun it’s in. Her blonde curls falling past her shoulders. She pulls the mask off her face, and lets it hang around her neck. 

She reaches for the washrag that always sits on the black table next to Nyssa’s couch. She runs it over her face, removing the eye grease. She turns around to go to her room, and freezes in her tracks.

About 3 feet in front of her is her brother. His arms crossed over his chest, holding the framed picture that was sitting on her bedside table. The Christmas picture from her grandmother’s church event that she drags them to every December. Mia’s green eyes staring deep into her brother’s hazel ones. 

She carefully places her bow down on the couch, along with the quiver that she pulls off her back. She never takes her eyes off of him. Unsure of what to do, or say. She swallows thickly.

“Will?”

“Hey Starlight. Think it’s time we had a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!


	5. Truth And Lies

Mia looks over at her brother, who looks at her with a stern look. She knows he’s pissed, but relieved at the same time. She can’t deny that it feels good to have her brother back. But, not like this. She wanted to tell him herself, not for him to find out by himself. 

“How did you find out?” Mia asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It probably wasn’t the best idea to go to Jake, Mia. I put the pieces together,” He says as Mia grimaces as she sits down. “You still hurt, Starlight?” 

“I’m always hurting in some way. Physically or Mentally,” She says as he sits next to her. A period of awkward silence fills the room for a few minutes. 

“I know you’re going to be stubborn about this, but I want to help you. I don’t know what your end goal is with this, but I’m worried it’s actually going to get you killed,” He says. Mia shoots him a glare.

“Stubborn? I’m not being stubborn, I feel the same way as you do. I don’t want you to get hurt, same with Mom and Dad. The farther away you guys are from the 12’s, the better,” She says.

“Mom and dad can take care of themselves Mia. And, I’m already gonna be in danger. The other night proved that,” He says as Mia looks back at him. The innocent look she shared 6 months ago gone. 

“That’s not the point Will. The point is that this is my vendetta, and I don’t want you guys apart of it. It’s that simple,” She says as she hops up from the couch, and walks across the room to the kitchen counter. 

“Mia..” William says with a sigh. 

“Don’t Mia me. You don’t get it!” Mia yells. 

“I don’t get it? Do you know how much I lost myself when you were abducted? When Quentin ruled it a cold case? When we assumed you were dead!” William says, as a few tears roll down his cheek.

“You don’t think I know that? It killed me keeping this from you! But, I did it out of love. That’s all you need to know,” She says. She watches Will wipe the tears off his face, and he looks back at her. 

“I just want to understand Mia. You said I don’t get it, right? Then, make me get it,” He says. Mia sighs, and steadies herself. 

“Fine. But, I’m going to warn you Will. It’s not easy to forget,” Mia says as she unzips the leather jacket of her vigilante outfit. She pulls it off her shoulders, and throws it aside. She’s wearing a black sports bra underneath, and turns away from William to show her scarred back. 

The wounds from the curved knives on her ribcage, the bruises from where she was hit with brass knuckles, and that MS brand on her back right shoulder. A few other cuts and bruises from her time as Blackstar. “See why now?”

William chokes up, and covers his mouth. “Oh my god Mia.” 

She turns around, and William pulls her into his arms. She relaxes into the hug, and rests her head on his shoulder. The warmth of his body comforting her. It lasts for a minute or so, before she pulls back. She quickly pulls her jacket back on, not zipping it up.

“Yeah. I promised Jakob that I’d come back for him. Which is precisely what I’m doing. Something I plan on doing alone,” She says.

“C’mon Mia. You’re not going to be able to run forever. Mom and Dad are going to find out eventually. It’s better that it comes from you, and not someone else,” He says putting his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not the right time. I don’t need the SCPD’s help until I get more of the gang’s members gone. I’ll them when I’m ready Will. End of discussion!” She yells, her voice echoing off the walls of the apartment. 

He removes his hand off her shoulder, taken back by the tone of her voice. So full of anger. It scares him to see her like this. So bent on revenge.

“There’s nothing I can do for you Starlight. Do what you want. When Mom and Dad find out, and are heartbroken, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” He says before he leaves the apartment. Mia leans against the counter after he leaves weighing her options.

This is the first time they’ve had an argument, but that doesn’t change her stance. This is her mission, and she won’t be swayed from it. Even if it is from her loved ones. She steps over to a small drawer, and pulls out a photo. Her next target, Maxwell Jones’s bodyguard. She grabs her bow off the counter, and heads out of the window she came in.

* * *

Felicity signs off on a transfer request for one of her officers, and sets it aside. The door barges open, and it makes her chair slide back a ways. She looks up to see one of her rookie cops looking at her. 

“Captain? Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you,” The woman says.

“It’s okay Stewart. What is it?” Felicity asks.

“We’ve got a body. Handcuffed to a pole outside the precinct,” She says. Felicity perks up, and grabs her sidearm. “Fill me in.”

“I went out there to make a call home, and found him. Two gunshot wounds. One in the neck and one in the shoulder. There’s also a black arrow in his chest. One of Blackstar’s,” She says as they step outside.

“Damn. She’s getting out of control. Go fill in the Chief and the Commissioner. I want officers looking for her. I’m done playing games,” Felicity says as the rookie cop scurries off. She approaches the body, and snaps on a pair of black gloves. 

She recognizes the man’s face instantly. The bodyguard of Maxwell Jones. Jones is one of the men responsible for Felicity;s daughter, Mia’s abduction and assumed death. Part of her feels no sympathy for this man in front of her, but this is cold blooded murder. Something that’s becoming way too familiar in this city. 

She runs her fingers over the bullet wounds, examining them. Different caliber than the guns that the gang usually uses. The arrow sticking out of his chest is one of Blackstar's. Considering this the 4th body she’s dropped, Felicity has gotten used to her arrows. She can’t decide which is the cause of death, but that’s for the M.E. to figure out.

The man’s hands are restrained by a set of handcuffs, hooked around a steel beam. The same spot where Blackstar leaves members of the gang for the police. Difference is, this one isn’t alive. 

She runs her fingers across one of the wounds on the man’s chest, and can tell he hasn’t been dead long. Not more than a few hours. Something doesn’t seem right to her. Why would Blackstar bring him here just to kill him? That’s not her M.O. 

She eyes his jaw, which seems to be forced open by something. She feels inside his mouth, and comes into contact with an object. She pulls it out, and looks at it. A USB drive with the words, BSI on it. 

“Hey Emmonds!” She calls out to one of the officers watching the scene. The man scurries over to the body. 

“Yes Captain?”

“Finish processing the body, and wait for the M.E. I have something to do,” She says as she stands, and snaps the gloves off her hands. 

“Yes Ma’am,” The man says as Felicity walks back into the precinct. She steps back into her office to find Oliver, and Quentin waiting on her. 

“Commissioner Lance, wasn't expecting you,” Felicity asks as she inserts the drive into her computer. 

“A body was found outside your precinct Captain. You should’ve expected me. What’s that?” He asks. 

“USB drive forced into the man’s jaw. Has the initials BSI on it. I think it might stand for Blackstar Identity,” She says as her computer automatically scans for viruses. 

“Interesting. Why would Blackstar out herself after killing someone? That’s stupid criminal 101,” Oliver says crossing his arms as a video file pops up.

“She’s slipping up apparently. Happens to the best of them,” Felicity says as she clicks on the video. It takes a minute for it to pop up. The background of the video is a dark room. A man walks into frame, and a rush of pain hits Felicity in the chest. She expects it does the same to Oliver. 

Jakob Johanneson. The leader of the 12th Street Gang, and the man responsible for their daughter’s assumed death. 

“Police Chief Queen, Captain Smoak. If you are watching this, then you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Since you took over, your presence in the glades have ruined my operations. But, I found a way around that, didn’t I? Kidnapping your baby girl,” He says taking a deep breath, before continuing. 

“Since then, the Glades have been under my control. But, I’ve got a secret to tell you. One that will tear the Queen family apart even more,” He says as he brings an item up into view. A necklace laced between his fingers that is all too familiar to them. Mia’s necklace from Felicity’s dad, before he went to prison. 

A cross on it, with her initials on it. She wore it everyday, and cherished it after he passed. A sick smile comes to Jakob’s face.

“You know, she really is a fighter. Not a shock of course, considering she is the daughter of two cops. But, you know how I’m not using past tense? Despite popular belief in this city, Mia Smoak is not dead. After I told her I was going to kill her to send you a message, she was rescued by this woman. Think her name was Nyssa if I remember correctly,” He says. 

Felicity wants to turn this off. This man is torturing them with his words. She looks back at Oliver, and he nods. She keeps it playing. 

“But, let me get to the point. Before she was rescued, Mia issued me a promise. Told me there was a way she was going to get away, and eventually ruin my life. Basically, an empty threat. Or, so I thought. That leads me to Blackstar. Obsessed with ruining everything I’ve built. Took me a while, but I figured that masked menace out. Once she killed my son and went overboard in protecting your son, I knew who she was,” He says, before swaying the necklace back and forth.

“Mia Smoak is Blackstar. There’s a video after this. I hope you find it as wonderful as I did. See you soon.”

The screen goes black, and the video fades away. Another video link pops up, and Felicity clicks on it almost instantly. It’s a camera in an apartment. A window opens, and Blackstar hops into the room. 

She pulls her hood, and mask off and Felicity goes white. Her daughter’s face. A few cuts on her forehead. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She slams the bow down, and places her hands on one of the counters. She turns toward the camera, unaware of its presence. 

“He is going to rue the day he messed with me..”

The video cuts, and Felicity looks back at Oliver. Both of them having tears running down their cheeks. She falls into his arms, and looks up at him. 

“We have to find her Oliver. We have to, before she does something else that she’ll regret,” She says wiping the tears away.

“I know. C'mon, let’s go find our baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait guys. Enjoy!


	6. The Start of The End

It’s been 2 weeks since Felicity learned that Mia was alive. That she was the vigilante she’s been chasing for close to 2 months. The lack of sleep has only worsened as she’s been obsessed with finding her. Following the smallest of leads hopeful they lead to her daughter. But, every single one is a deadend. 

From her time dealing with the 12th Street Gang, she knows they share a lot of their business with each other. Jakob isn’t known for his secrecy. She’s tried to get one in custody, so she could interrogate them, but she hasn’t gotten the chance. 

She leans down, taking in another scoop of the mint chocolate chip ice cream that’s on the coffee table. The only thing keeping her awake at this hour. It’s 1 AM, and she’s going through evidence from Mia’s latest attack. Another member delivered right on the doorstep of her precinct. Mia is getting closer to Jakob, and Felicity fears when they come face to face. 

From what William told her when he talked to her, she’s solely focused on taking him down. With Mia not afraid of dropping bodies, she’s sure Mia will kill him when given the chance. She drops the evidence bag of fragmented arrows on the table, and lets out a sigh.

“Having trouble?” William asks, returning from the kitchen. Since Oliver and Felicity found out, William has joined them in the search for Mia. The first time they’ve done anything together in months. Oliver has been too busy with Quentin, trying to convince him of giving Mia a pass when they find her. Not charging her with the list of felonies that she’s responsible for.

“She’s smart. Not much evidence, nothing to tie her to the crime,” Felicity says as William joins her on the couch. 

“That’s how we raised you two, always paying attention to your surroundings,” Felicity says.

“When I spoke to her, she was focused on him, but a part of her was leaning towards me. She misses us, that was evident. But, I don’t think it’s us she needs to hear it from.” William says. Felicity gives her son a confused glance.

“What do you mean?” 

“The apartment she’s staying in is Nyssa Ratako’s. We get to Nyssa, maybe she can be the key to bringing Mia home,” He says. 

“It’s something. Hopefully this works,” Felicity says.

“Me too. For our sake, and hers..”

* * *

 

Mia slams a woman against the wall just a few miles from Nyssa’s apartment. Her bow pressed against the woman’s throat. Mia has been following her for the last several minutes, tracking her from Johanneson’s private estate. Mia uses her free hand, to search around the woman’s waistband for weapons. A taser sits tucked inside the women’s waistband. 

The same weapon that was used on her, when she was abducted. The amount of times she was tased while in captivity makes her shiver. She grabs it from the women, and presses it against the woman’s side.

“Why did Johanneson send you to this apartment, huh?” Mia growls, under her voice modulator. The woman squirms against Mia’s grip. 

“I’m not telling you anything,” She growls. Mia presses the barrel of the taser harden into the woman’s ribs. The woman winces, and groans at the increased pressure. 

“You’ll tell me, or I’ll use your own weapon to tase you. Your choice,” Mia growls. 

“Jakob wanted Ms. Raatko to use against you for leverage,” She says. Mia smirks, and looks the woman in the eyes.

“Well, Jakob really doesn’t research his targets anymore. She’s been out of the country for over a month,” Mia says. The woman’s lips turn into a smile. 

“You’re not wrong on that. But, he’s still smarter than you Ms. Smoak..”

Mia releases the pressure on the taser, and it hits the ground with a thud landing a few feet away. She maintains her grip on the woman. Her training from Nyssa paying off in this situation.

“I’ll give it to him. He’s not an idiot. But, he’s playing a game he will lose. I would tell you to give him a message for me, but you’re going to be in a cell tonight,” Mia says reaching near her belt for her pair of handcuffs that she keeps on her. 

Red, and blue lights reflect off the wall, and blind both her, and the woman. Mia releases her grip on her, as she tries to hide her eyes from the light. She hears a door open from a car, and instinctively grabs an arrow from her quiver. She stands, and quickly aims her bow at the officer standing in front of her. Her gun drawn on her, as Mia has a loaded bow on the young officer. 

“Blackstar, drop the weapon! You’re under arrest!” The woman yells. Mia doesn’t recognize her from her many visits to the precinct. 

“I’m not putting it down officer. Not, unless you make me,” Mia growls. 

“I will make you. Your vigliante days are done,” The officer says walking towards her confidently. 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with officer,” Mia says as she glances back, and sees the woman running down the alley. She turns back to the officer who has her hand on her gun.

“Put the weapon down! I won’t ask again!” 

“Okay, okay,” Mia says as she sets the bow down on the ground. She keeps her hands at her sides. “What’s your name?”

“Kalie Stewart.”

Mia backs up against the wall, trying to keep a memory at bay. She knows the last name from her time in captivity. Jakob had another girl in captivity along with her. A 15 year old girl named, Rilie Stewart. Jakob always talked about how her sister was a cop. Just like Mia’s parents. Even with all the horrible things Jakob did to her, the memory with what he did to Rilie hurts the most. Killing a 15 year old in cold blood just because her sister was doing her job. 

That’s one of the main driving forces behind her vendetta against him. That he took that girl’s life before she even had a chance to have a life. The other one is a promise she made to him. After he branded her, he was going to kill her. A moment he decided on was going to be the next day. 

A promise that was fueled by Mia’s faith. She’s not a deep Christian, but she does go to church. Well, she did before this happened. She called on God to help get her out of his clutches. Turns out Nyssa was that savior she prayed for. 

The promise that she was going to come back to haunt his life, and ruin it. Make him feel what she had. Do to him what he had done to her family. A promise she intends on keeping, no matter what.

“Officer Stewart, I knew your sister,” Mia says as she turns off her voice modulator after her words. Over the last several weeks, Mia has begun to drop this act. She misses her family, and the secrets she’s holding have taken a toll on her. 

At the mention of her sister, Kalie almost drops her weapon. She readjusts and grips it harder. The barrel of the gun still at Mia’s chest. 

“How? My sister is dead. Thanks to Johanneson. What makes you think you have a right to him?” She growls.

“Because, he did me wrong too,” Mia says as she flips her hood back. She went without a mask tonight, because of time. The black eye grease still hiding her identity a little, but not enough with the hood off.

“Mia Smoak? Holy hell,” Kalie says, as she holsters her weapon. 

“One, and only. I watched as he killed your sister. I promised myself I’d right that wrong. Not for me, but for her,” Mia says.

“All of this makes so much sense now. I came here to arrest you, but I’m not going to. It’s for my sister. Don’t make me regret this,” She says. 

Mia flips her hood back up, covering her face once more. She walks up to Kailie, and offers her hand. Kailie shakes it, her grip firm on Mia’s gloved hand. 

“I won’t. That coward is going to pay. He will regret the day he came after me..” 

* * *

 

Oliver sighs, as he fills out more paperwork for more officers in the glades. Mia’s vigilantism has gotten more aggressive over the last several weeks. She operates solely out of the Glades, as that’s where the 12’s mainly operate. 

Employing more officers to hopefully stop Mia, before she does something even her can get her out of. He’s been able to talk Quentin down from charging her, but that’s if she stops now. With Jakob and Max still out there, he’s unsure of how Mia will react when she meets them. 

He looks at a framed picture on his desk. It’s from Mia’s preschool graduation. The little blonde girl who was a spitting image of Felicity. So happy in the picture. So innocent. A sign of much simpler times. 

A knock comes to his door, and his head shoots up from the picture. One of his most senior officers standing outside his door. “It’s open.” 

The man enters, and stands patiently by the door. 

“You have a visitor Chief,” The man says.

“Who is it?”

“A Ms. Jadyn Johanneson. Says it’s about her father.”

“Let her in, thank you Officer Hill,” Oliver says as the young woman steps into his office. Her hands clasped together, as she stands a ways from his desk. 

Jadyn is one of Mia’s best friend." They have their own friend group together along with a few others. Mia, Jadyn, Connor Hawke, John Diggle Jr, and Zoe Ramirez. The five friends that are inseparable. 

“Mr. Queen, thank you for seeing me,” Jadyn says.

“Of course Jade. What can I do for you?”

“I found out today what my dad did to Mia. And, it makes me sick. I want you to catch him. He deserves to be in prison,” She says.

“I know this must be hard. Coming to a decision like this,” Oliver says. 

“It was. And, I know where he is,” She says. Oliver stands from his desk, and looks into her eyes.

“Where?”

“A warehouse a few miles outside the city limits. He’s always there,” She says.

“Thank you.”

This is what Felicity, and him have been waiting for ever since they took over. The opportunity to take down the leader of the city’s worst criminals. This is what he’s been looking forward to since Mia’s kidnapping. 

And, he’s going to enjoy slapping the cuffs on him.


	7. The Promise

_Star City, Washington_

_3 Months Ago_

Mia leaned against the wall of the dark, cold room that had been her home for the last 3 months. As soon as her back hit the wall, massive pain shot up her spine. She let out a cry, and collapsed to her side. The result of the pain was the brand that is burned into her skin. The pain was still fresh, and the smell of burnt skin still filled the air. 

The metal shackle around her right ankle brought her out of her own head. The metal scraped against the floor, one of the reasons she had so many headaches. She slowly brought herself back up to sit against the wall. She was grateful that Jakob never shackled her hands together. She couldn’t get out of the ankle shackle, even if she wanted to. 

Her hands were down by her lap, and the metal bracelet on her wrist loosened a little. A black piece of jewelry that clasped in the back. The metal clinks were the reason it stayed on. The front side had the Lord’s prayer on it along with a cross. It was a gift from her grandmother. Her grandmother was a very faithful woman, who introduced Mia to her own faith. Mia didn’t know a lot about it, so Donna coached her through it. Still letting Mia chose her own way. 

With everything that went on in Mia’s life, her faith slipped from her mind. But, she still kept that bracelet on her wrist. She never left the house without it on. After the last 3 months, she was glad she still had it. 

She called on God several times over the past weeks, sending every prayer that she thought of. Her mind was running with any that came to her, no matter the meaning. After the branding, any resolve she had went away. She was leaving this up to God now. There was nothing she could do. 

Her mind went to a particular prayer that her grandmother always used whenever Mia felt down on herself. A prayer that had always stuck with her. 

_Loving God, I pray that you will comfort me in my suffering, lend skill to the hands of my healers, and bless the means used for my cure._

_Give me such confidence in the power of your grace, that even when I am afraid, I may put my whole trust in you; through our Savior Jesus Christ. Amen._

That prayer was on the first page of her notebook she had at home. A blue, and white cloud design that was in her desk drawer. She had page after page of verses written down. 

One’s that spoke to her, or one’s that her grandmother suggested to her. For the first time in months, a small smile came across her face. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she called God to her. A verse popped into her head.

_Let love be genuine. Abhor what is evil; hold fast to what is good. Romans 12:9_

This had been the first time that her mind had thought of it. She was glad that it did. It gave her somewhat of a safety barrier. That lasted for a few seconds, before the brand on her back shot pain down her spine again. A dark memory flooded her mind again.

The pain that the brand brought to her, had nothing on what she was forced to watch a few days ago. Jakob had another girl in captivity. Her name was Rilie Stewart. By the girl’s appearance, she couldn’t have been older than 15. A 15 year old girl, who had been innocent in everything was killed. Mia forced to watch as Jakob killed the girl, directly in front of her. Mia’s screams weren’t enough to save the girl. The shackles kept her in place as Jakob taunted her. 

She was pulled from her own thoughts when the door opened. Mia looked up, and her face snarled into disgust. It was him. He was alone, which wasn’t normal. He always had someone with him when he came to see her. 

“You’re more curled into that corner than usual. You’re finally broken Ms. Smoak. Just in time for your demise,” Jakob said, as he knelt down in front of her. In the past months, Mia would’ve made a sassy comment. Now, she just sat there looking at him. 

“Nothing to say? I know you’ve got something left. Come on,” He said, taunting her. 

“Jade is going to find out what you’ve done,” Mia said. She knew mentioning his daughter was going to get a reaction. 

“How is that, huh? You’re going to be dead in a few hours. Just like that other girl,” Jakob said. He leaned down in front of her, and grips her chin. Due to her weakened state, Mia didn’t fight him. 

“I wonder how your parents are going to take your death? I know how they will. Devastation. I will use that to take this city over. Again,” Jakob said as he released his grip. He smiled at her, before he walked past her near the door.

“Jakob..” 

The older man glanced back at her, as Mia pulled herself to her knees. The metal shackle med as her right foot shifted. His eyes looked into hers, as Mia stared daggers into his eyes. The anger was evident in her eyes.

“Since you’re going to die tomorrow, I’ll let you speak up one last time. What is it Mia?” He asked.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not going to die. By some way, I will get out of here. Someone will find me, or God will send someone here. I will use that to go heal these wounds, both physically and mentally,” Mia said, as she caught her breath before speaking again. 

“After all that. I will come back to Star City, and make sure your life is a living hell. I will make you feel what I’ve felt the last 3 months. Everyone in this city will know what a coward you are. Then and only then, will I end your reign of terror.”

Jakob smiled, and turned his back toward Mia. He put his hand on the handle of the metal door, before opening it.

“Have a good last night Ms. Smoak,” Jakob said as Mia watched him slam the door behind him.

Mia dropped back to leaning against the wall, as her knees gave out from a few minutes on them. She looked over at the door, before looking back up at the ceiling.

_God, I ask in you tonight to help me honor my promise. In all your glory, my fate is in your hands. As it always has been. Amen_

Mia sensed a feeling go through her body as she finished the prayer. After every prayer, she got that feeling. A small smile came across her face. That was God’s way of telling her that he heard her. 

A Queen never breaks a promise. That’s what Felicity always taught her when she was growing up. If you made a promise, you needed to honor it. That promise she made to Jakob was different.

That promise was one she intended on keeping.


	8. Death Makes Us Come Out Of The Dark

Mia shuts the textbook, and drops it on the leather seats of Nyssa’s couch. She’s been at this for hours. Writing an essay hoping to keep up with her fellow seniors. Missing 3 months of her junior year has made her question if she would even be able to be a senior. Due to the circumstances, they’d probably give her a pass. But, she’s not leaving that up to chance.

Her eyes glance to the coffee table, where one of her arrows sits. The light bouncing off the arrowhead. She hopes that this will all be over soon. That she can get her life back, after all these months of hell.   


The sound of keys rustling grab her attention, and she grabs the arrow from the table. Her hand gripping the metal tightly. The sound of muffled screams come from the hallway, and she starts to stand.   


The door slightly opens, and a loud bang floods Mia’s ears. A blinding light brings her to her knees, her hand releasing the arrow. It bangs against the floor, as her ears ring from the loud noise.   


“Ahh, what the hell!” She yells out, and she feels a pair of hands come around her wrists. The sound of handcuffs being tightened around her wrists brings her out of the haze she’s in. She fights against them, but this person, attaches the chain around a table. The leg not letting her get out of the cuffs.

Her vision slowly returns to her, and that’s when she sees him. Jakob. Standing a few feet in front of her. That’s not what has her eyes. It’s her grandmother on her knees next to him. Her age preventing her from fighting against her restraints.

“Mia, Mia. It’s been a while. Did you really think this promise of yours was going to work, huh? You’re a 17 year old kid. I’ve let this play on for fun, but this ends tonight,” He says with a sick smile.   


“Mia?” Donna asks, as their eyes meet. The shock on Donna’s face tells all, and Mia can feel the tears start to roll down her cheek. “You’re alive?”

The woman who restrained her brings her hand down across Donna’s face. Mia struggles against her own restraints, trying to get to her grandmother.   


“Don’t you touch her!” Mia yells desperately trying to get out of her cuffs. Jakob laughs with a sinister smile, and grips her chin roughly.

“What are you going to do about it, huh? You’re weak, and this is what happens when you mess with us,” He says looking over to the woman. “Kill her.”

“No! Don’t do this! She has nothing to do with this!” Mia yells, as tears roll down her cheeks. Jakob lets go of her chin, and turns away from Mia.

“She’s important to you. That’s all that matters. What was it you said to me all those months ago? That you were going to make my life a living hell? Well, welcome to yours..” He says, before giving a nod to the woman.

Mia watches helplessly as the woman pulls out a handgun, and fires two shots into the chest of Donna. She yells out in pain, and crumples to the floor. Mia turns her head away, unable to look. She feels her restraints loosen, and looks up at Jakob. He’s unchained her, and gives Mia a sick smile.

Mia doesn’t know what to think or even do. His next action throws her mind into a tailspin. He places one of her arrows in her right hand. The one that was on the table a few minutes ago.

“Go ahead, kill me. That’s what you want, right?” He asks as he looks over at Donna who’s slowly bleeding out on the floor. “She won’t last much longer, you should say your goodbye. Kill me or say bye to your grandma. What’s it going to be Smoak?”   


Mia’s hand tightens on the arrow, as she looks between Donna and Jakob. She drops the arrow, and it clangs against the hardwood floor. She rushes over to Donna, and tries to stop the bleeding.   


“That’s what I thought. See you around Mia,” Jakob says as he exits along with his associate through the window. Mia turns her attention to Donna, who’s breathing has slowed.   


“Hang on grandma. Don’t die on me,” Mia says, her face covered with tears. Donna struggles to find a smile, and reaches her restrained hands up to Mia’s cheek.   


“My darling little star,” She says, her voice low. Blood continues to pour out from her wound around Mia’s hands. It’s futile, and Mia knows it. She won’t last much longer.   


“Please, don’t leave me, please,” Mia says, her voice cracking. Donna forces a smile, and her hands drop from Mia’s face. She looks into her eyes, and takes a deep breath.   


_ “Even to your old age and gray hairs. I am he, I am he who will sustain you. I have made you and I will carry you; I will sustain you and I will rescue you.” _

Mia knows that saying. It’s the first thing her grandmother said to her when Mia asked about her relationship with God. Mia watches as Donna’s stomach rises, and falls. It doesn't rise again. Her eyes gloss over, and she stares openly at the ceiling.   


She’s gone.

* * *

 

Felicity rushes down the hall of the apartment complex, looking for the apartment complex that came across the 9-1-1 call. Oliver said he’d meet her there, but his voice worried her. She sees him in front of the door, and the grim look on his face. There’s multiple officers around the door, and yellow tape at the end of the hallway.

“Oliver, what’s the emergency? The call said she heard gunshots,” Felicty says as she steps into the doorway of the apartment. That’s when she sees it. Her mother lying on the floor, her eyes shut, and blood all around her.

“No, no,” Felicity says as Oliver holds her back. Tears roll down her face, as they cover her body up with a tarp. A few CSI officers grab photos of the apartment.   


“I’m sorry baby,” Oliver says as he releases his grip on her. Felicity wipes the tears away, and steps into the apartment. Oliver steps in behind her, as they take in the apartment. Felicity has her walls put up to block out the grief. It’s what she did at first when Mia went missing.

“I can grieve later, I want to find out who did this,” She says as she looks down at the coffee table. Textbooks from Star City High. Open to pages about Biology, and the environment. Papers filled with notes beside them, and a long note at the end of the table.   


“Oliver. This is Mia’s handwriting. Oh my god, she was here…” She says, her voice breaking. Oliver pulls her into a hug, and she cries against his chest.   


“Chief, Captain?” A rookie CSI officer says, pulling them from the emotional moment. Felicity detaches herself from Oliver, and composes herself. She turns to the young officer, who’s name is Leia if she remembers correctly.

“What do you have?” She asks.

“Four DNA matches. This device confirmed their identities. Donna Smoak, Kathryn Jones, Jakob Johanesson, and Mia Smoak,” Leia confirms. “Isn’t Mia dead?”

“We thought that too. But, there’s evidence that she isn’t. That DNA match proves us right. We can’t go any further. Thank you, that’ll be all,”Oliver says as he looks his wife in her eyes. She leans her against his shoulder.

“We need to find her. You know how close she was with my Mom. She’s going to be on the warpath,” Felicity says. Oliver nods, and turns to another officer.

“Officer, put an APB out for Blackstar. I want everyone on this.”

“Yes Chief,” The young man says as he departs from the apartment.

“We’ll find her. I promise.”

* * *

 

It’s late, and the precinct is quiet. All of the officers have gone home for the night except for officer Stewart, who’s finishing up paperwork. Felicity is in her office looking over security camera footage near the apartment, hoping for anything to go off of. That search is going nowhere, just like anything that Jakob has done in the past.   


“Maybe, we should go home,” Oliver says as he walks up behind her, and rubs her shoulders. Felicity sighs, and closes the file on her computer. She turns in her chair to face Oliver. The look of sadness stretched across her face.

“Not like I’m being productive here, sure,” She says. Oliver kisses the top of her forehead, and Felicity gives a small smile.   


“We’ll get him, I promise,” Oliver says just before the door to the office bursts open. Officer Stewart stands in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.   


“Is something the matter Stewart?” Oliver asks.

“Bullpen, now,” She says as she runs down the hallway. Oliver gives Felicity a nod, as they carefully exit the office, and make their way to the bullpen. They round the corner, and Felicity stops in her tracks.   


About 5 feet in front of them is Mia, fully clad in her blackstar gear. The hood down, and no mask covering her eyes. Her blonde hair tied back in a messy bun. She has the tip of one of her arrows pressed against the throat of a woman who’s bound, who’s arched back into Mia’s grasp.

Felicity recognizes the woman as Kathryn Jones, one of the people whose prints were at the crime scene. She’s wanted for her connections with the 12th Street Gang. A stream of blood runs down the side of her head from what looks like a blow to the head. 

“Mom, Dad. I think it’s time we had a talk..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is here! I hope you guys enjoy, kudos are always welcomed as are comments. As always, Burn on, Flame.


End file.
